This invention relates to funeral accessories. More specifically, this invention relates to a table used in association with displaying and transportation of an urn.
Funeral services and ceremonies have changed dramatically in the past few decades. Empowered with increased knowledge of costs and options families seeking after death services are looking beyond those of traditional funeral homes and are making plans with cremation societies, cemeteries and church organizations. As a result an increasing number of individuals are choosing cremation as a preferred manner of honoring a loved one. Specifically, cremation oftentimes is the most financial viable manner of honoring a loved one after their death.
Traditional funeral homes already have the facilities and training to conduct memorial services and disposition ceremonies. By offering a practice tailored to those selecting cremation for the remains, funeral directors can provide the connection between the traditional funeral services and growing number of people making non traditional choices.
As a result in the increase in cremations a need in the art exists for supplies and accessories associated with cremation in order to enhance a loved ones experience during the cremation ceremony. Several of those in the art have attempted to address this growing demand for cremation accessories by providing a multitude of different cremation tables, stands and the like that contain an urn or a remembrance box for display. Additionally, tables have been provided with additional means that allow memorabilia associated with the loved one to be placed on display.
While the tables described provide accessories for the cremation ceremony, problems still exist. For example, only a minimal amount of space is provided for displaying the loved ones memorabilia. Another problem associated with display tables is that they are difficult to move and specifically the carriage holding the urn oftentimes is difficult for a pallbearer to gain access to in order to take the urn to a final resting place. Other problems exist with holding pieces of the table in place and transporting the urn. Specifically, carriages for urns are smaller than traditional caskets meaning current funeral equipment is inadequate for containing and transporting the carriages.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a device that provides greater space for displaying a memorabilia.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device that is more accessible for pallbearers.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that is easier to transport from a ceremony to the graveyard.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following disclosure.